Open label, multi-center study to characterize pharmacokinetic profiles, an intrasubject variations in pharmacokinetics of doxorubicin, vincristine, an paclitaxel administered by regimens planned for use in GG918 phase IB studi . Success rates with natural product chemotherapy are high particularly in lymphocytic leukemia, Hodgkin's disease, breast, and ovarian cancers. Howe r, multi-drug resistance (MDR) occurs in some instances. This study is to ass s the potential for reversal of MDR.